1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for forming a layer by inkjet process.
2. Related Art
Formation of a linear pattern using a droplet discharging device is known (refer to JP-A-2005-34837).
JP-A-2005-34837 is an example of related art.
Inkjet process includes a step of arranging fluid material on a surface of an object, using the droplet discharging device. The fluid material is called functional fluid. The droplet discharging device ordinarily includes a head that discharges the functional fluid as droplets and a mechanism that relatively moves the head with respect to the surface to be the subject in a two-dimensional manner. As a result of such a mechanism, the droplets composed of the functional fluid may be arranged in arbitrary positions on the surface.
When coating a surface having an area that is larger than an area over which one droplet wets the surface and spreads so that no gaps are formed, using such an inkjet process, a plurality of droplets are arranged on the surface so that the ranges within which the droplets wet the surface and spread mutually overlap. As a result, a pattern that coats the surface without forming any gaps can be obtained. However, when the surface has repellency against the functional fluid, the force of attraction between mutually adjacent droplets caused by surface tension is stronger than the force of attraction between the surface and the droplets. Therefore, the functional fluid may be locally concentrated. When the functional fluid is concentrated in this way, the surface cannot be coated evenly with the functional fluid. In worst case, a section of the surface is exposed because of lack of functional fluid.
In addition, the head in the droplet discharging device is provided with a plurality of nozzles. Respective discharge paths of the droplets discharged from the plurality of nozzles may vary between nozzles because of manufacturing errors. When a solid pattern is provided using the droplet discharging device, the variations in discharge paths in the direction perpendicular to the scanning direction may influence the success of the formation of the solid pattern.